I Will Dance With Cinderella
by SilverLuna1997
Summary: Harry recalls moments in Lily's life where he danced with his little Cinderella.


**A one shot for Harry and Lily Luna based off the song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman **

I sat in the living room alone looking at the many picture of my little girl and how she's grown up. It seemed just like yesterday that Lily ran up to me while I was working from home screaming,

"Daddy! I need you! There's a ball at the castle and I need to practice my dancing!" A 6 year old Lily would grab my hands and drag me into the living room where she had a waltz playing on our old radio that Hermione gave us. I picked up my little girl and I danced with my little Cinderella. I would look at her sweet innocent face and remember how she will soon be gone and grown up. Then another scene jumped into my head. It was the week before a Ministry Ball that we had been invited. Lily was now sixteen and would be coming with us.

"Daddy, what do you think of my dress? Is it pretty enough?" She asked worry making little lines on her forehead.

"Lily, you look gorgeous don't worry. You will stand out among every other teenager there. I swear." I kissed her forehead and then hugged her.

"Daddy, I know the ball is a week away but I need to practice my dancing." And then we danced again in the living room just like we had when she was a little girl. A week later we were at the ball and I saw her in the arms of Scorpius Malfoy. I knew it was only a matter of time before she was grown up and falling in love.

I was pulled back into the present by the sound of Lily walking into the living room. She was now 26 and had an engagement ring on. She had grown up so much and my little girl wasn't there anymore. Lily had just returned from a dress shop and was planning the food and the flowers for her wedding to Scorpius. I am so happy that she has fallen in love but before I know it she will have her own family and she, like her brothers, would start to get to caught up in her job and family to come visit me and her mother every weekend.

"Do you need any help Lily-flower?" I asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I am so stressed with planning this wedding. I still need to plan the music and everything!" She put her head in her hands and started to cry. I hugged her around her shoulders.

"It's okay Lils. I'm here for you." I kissed her hair.

"Daddy the wedding is still 6 months away but I need to practice my dancing." Lily said while turning on a song we would dance to all the time. We twirled around the living room. When the song was over I sighed and hugged my baby girl close to my chest.

"Out of all of the weddings this is the hardest for me to deal with." I confessed.

"Why?" Lily inquired.

"Because you're my little girl. My Cinderella. Now you're all grown up and will be on your own. I'm going to miss you so much it can't be put into words."

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. And I'm not fully grown up yet. I'll miss you more than anything." Lily looked up at me and there was a single tear that was falling down her cheek. And together we cried.

** Six months later**

I took hold of Lily's arm and she adjusted her bouquet in her hand as we waited for our turn to walk down the aisle. Today was the day. Her wedding day. The day that my last child, my baby girl, my Cinderella would no longer have the last name "Potter". I gave her hand to Scorpius as he looked at her with so much love and she returned the same look. The ceremony continued and I held back the tears as best I could. Later that night at the reception I had my father-daughter dance with Lily.

"How do I look daddy?" She asked.

"Like an angel." I whispered into her ear.

"I already miss you." Lily whispered laying her head on my chest.

"I miss you to, but you can come visit me all the time and soon you'll be too busy to miss me."

"I'm never too busy for you." To soon the dance was over. It was like the clock had struck midnight and she was gone. I watched as her and Scorpius drove off in their "Just Married" car with tears in my eyes. For one second she turned to me and gave me a small smile and a timid wave and with that she was gone.


End file.
